


[PodFic] Which Craft?

by WinterKoala



Series: Wood Work [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Craft shows are crazy, Especially when you're undercover, Gen, John makes furniture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic created from Part 3 of the Wood Work Series Called Which Craft?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"John's new hobby comes in handy when he and Sherlock are asked to go undercover at a Craft Show. Which of his fellow craftsmen is a smuggler? And how will the officers from Scotland Yard react to John's surprisingly profitable hobby?" - Chappysmom</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] Which Craft?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Which Craft?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578230) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



> Instead of containing only 1 chapter at a time, it's the whole 5 chapters. Inside post should contained streaming, mediafire link, and googledrive for mp3 downloads. There should be options for your enjoyment. -WinterKoala

### Work Text:

| 

### Stream

Stream with Music

Stream Without Music

## Downloads

Please Leave Comments to the Author and the PodFic Creator. 
  * [MP3 with Music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lvcpadc1bxd7moc/%5BMusic%5D_Part_3_Which_Craft.mp3) | **Size:** 75.0 MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 21 min 54 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 with Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRdC1NSjBjRmkyTVk/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 75.0 MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 21 min 54 Sec| GoogleDrive
  * [MP3 without Music ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qcwaadlaj38yca2/Part_3_Which_Craft.mp3) | **Size:** 74.7 MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 21 min 33 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 without Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdROU5xWnNaOTd5UjQ/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 74.7MB | **Duration:** 1 hr 21 min 33 Sec| GoogleDrive



### Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom **Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[Which Craft?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/578230/chapters/1037506)  
---|---


End file.
